1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a package structure; in particular, to an LED package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED package structure, a reflecting cup is formed on the lead frames by insert molding. However, the combining strength between the reflecting cup and the lead frames is not enough. Furthermore, the molding equipment is necessary when performing insert molding, so the manufacturing cost cannot be decreased due to the molding equipment.
To improve the abovementioned problems, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can improve the mentioned problems.